


The Sign of Three (перевод)

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes his little brother to the park, where they meet John and pretend to be pirates. // Майкрофт с младшим братом отправляется в парк, где они встречают Джона и играют в пиратов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign of Three (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sign of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323230) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Этот перевод был сделан в 2012 году для Игры "БИ-2" по Шерлоку Холмсу. К сожалению, он нигде не был размещен после, и не попал в архив игры. Я исправляю этот недочет. 
> 
> Текст очень грустный. Очень. Будьте осторожны.  
> И это фик про детей. И я очень его люблю.  
> Приятно чтения.

***  
Отца забрали в октябре. Мама забыла про подарки к новогодним праздникам. Майкрофт узнал об этом только в канун Рождества, когда было уже поздно что–то исправлять. Шерлок воспринял все удивительно хорошо. Братья весь день ели хлопья и шоколадное печенье в комнате Майкрофта. Мать опустошила практически весь винный погреб, прежде чем отключилась.

После того как младший брат заснул, Майкрофт отправился в комнату мамы и взял ее сапфировые серьги. День рождения Шерлока в начале января: к нему требовалось подготовиться. Это ее любимые серьги. Он выбрал их ей назло, потому что мама бы не заметила пропажу любых других. В последнее время она мало что замечала, на самом деле.

Шерлок сел на кровати, когда Майкрофт вошел в комнату.

– Мама не придет? – спросил он.

– Мама спит. Я принес один из твоих завтрашних подарков, посмотришь?

– Спит. Спит, потому что выпила слишком много вина? 

Шерлок потянулся за подарком и едва ли не вгрызся в него. Оберточная бумага, разрисованная воздушными шариками, разлетелась в клочья и упала на пол.

– Она слишком часто спит после выпивки, я думаю.

Майкрофт спускался вниз, чтобы проверить винный погреб: между октябрем и Днем Подарков она прикончила большую часть спиртного.

Шерлок остановился, прекратив разворачивать подарок:

– Это плохо, – сказал он, – завтра она будет зла и не возьмет меня в парк, как обещала, а я хотел бы поехать в тот, где есть корабль.

Майкрофт вздохнул:

– Парк, где есть корабль?

– Это большое сооружение, на которое можно вскарабкаться, увенчанное флагом, похожим на воронье гнездо, – он снял остатки оберточной бумаги и вытянул книгу перед собой, как трофей. – Пираты, ты подарил мне пиратов! – Шерлок обхватил руку брата, так сильно, что могли остаться синяки.

Это была сложная книга для четырехлетнего ребенка, даже если ему и исполнялось пять через пару часов: мало картинок и много текста, напечатанного мелким шрифтом. Майкрофт немного сомневался, выбирая в подарок энциклопедию о пиратах, но Шерлоку, похоже, понравилось.

Младший пролистал пару страниц, рассматривая каждую широко раскрытыми глазами:

– Это лучшая на свете книга. Я могу не ложиться спать и почитать ее до того, как мне исполнится пять? Осталось всего пару часов.  
– Не знаю, а ты не уснешь над ней?

– Нет! – заверил его Шерлок и вернулся к чтению.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Он должен был догадаться, Шерлок ответит именно так. 

– Нет, я думаю, ты все же должен лечь спать. Но я отведу тебя завтра в парк, даже если мама не сможет.

– Завтра тебе нужно в школу, – напомнил Шерлок, глядя на него оценивающе.

– Я не пойду.

– Что? Правда? Совсем не пойдешь?

– Буду с тобой весь день.

– И мы пойдём в тот парк, где есть корабль?

– Я не знаю, как туда добраться.

– Я знаю!

– Хорошо, но тогда ты должен лечь спать сейчас. Это часть сделки.

– Ты обещаешь?

– Я обещаю.

– Хорошо, – Шерлок положил книгу на прикроватный столик и уютно устроился в кровати.

– Хочешь, я тебе немного почитаю? – спросил Майкрофт.

– Я не ребенок, я могу читать самостоятельно.

– Прошлой ночью ты как–то не вспоминал об этом.

– Мне уже пять!

– Ещё нет, ещё четыре часа до твоего дня рождения.

Шерлок посмотрел на него прищурившись, натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и согласился:

– Ладно, но читай по ролям.

– Это не художественные рассказы.

– Но я так хочу.

И Майкрофт сделал так, как попросил его Шерлок.

 

***  
Наутро Майкрофт отправился проверить, как дела у мамы, и принес ей воду и аспирин. Она не проснулась, когда он вошел, что было привычно. Не проснулась и тогда, когда он прикоснулся к ее плечу, что уже настораживало. Кожа была ледяной – он одернул руку.

Кровь стучала в висках неимоверно громко. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он заставил себя проверить пульс. Конечно, сердце не билось. Люди, внутри которых циркулирует кровь, не бывают столь холодны.

Он накрыл лицо матери простыней, потому что он видел, что именно так поступают в фильмах, но потом отбросил ткань, потому что «ты не можешь уйти и оставить мертвеца дома, а сам при этом отправиться с братом в парк», даже если это его день рождения и ты обещал.

Он найдет тело ещё раз, немного позже. Может быть, завтра. Навряд ли она станет ещё мертвее к тому времени.

 

Майкрофт думал о том, как организовано движение поездов в метро, пока Шерлок читал подаренную книгу про пиратов.

Вероятно, их отправят жить к бабушке. Она очень старая и тихая и кажется какой–то особенно хрупкой, хоть он и не мог объяснить себе почему. Майкрофт всегда пытался не обнимать ее слишком сильно. Она, однако, обожает Шерлока, поэтому все должно сложиться хорошо.

Всегда есть шанс, что они отпустят Отца из больницы. Отец никого из них не любил, но он бы мог нанять нянь или просто отослать их в школу подальше. Это тоже было бы нормально.

Имелась совсем небольшая вероятность того, что тетя Миллинсент захочет забрать их, а вот это уже совсем не хорошо: ежедневное посещение церкви, молитвы перед сном. Когда они гостили у нее в последний раз, тётя сказала, что Шерлок определенно попадет в ад, хотя он всего лишь разбил хрустальное блюдо для орехов. Если так случится, что их заберет тетя Миллинсент, то Майкрофт должен подготовиться. Мамины серьги все ещё у него, но он даже не мог предположить, где ещё с братом они могли бы жить.

 

В парке нашлось огромное деревянное сооружение, построенное так, чтобы карабкаться на него, с башней и флагом на вершине. Шерлок стоял на самом верху, размахивая палкой и оповещая всех на самом грубом и близком к настоящему пиратском языке, что он планирует захватить все прочие корабли в море и присвоить себе золото, драгоценности и сладости, которые они перевозят.

– Я не уверен, что в те времена перевозили много сладостей, – урезонил его Майкрофт.

– У них должен был быть сахар, – крикнул Шерлок ему в ответ, – они могли делать сладости.

– О чём он говорит? – спросил другой мальчик. Он выглядел лет на семь–восемь и был одет в школьную форму, брюки на нем протерлись на коленях, а на воротничке виднелась кровь.

– О нападении пиратских кораблей, – пояснил Майкрофт.

– А ты пират? – спросил мальчик.

– Я самый худший, самый страшный и подлый из пиратов, – произнес Шерлок. – Я Кровавый глаз! – он так сильно наклонился, стоя на краю, что Майкрофт невольно дернулся. – А ты кто?

– А я Джон, – ответил мальчик.

– Ужасное имя для пирата. Я буду звать тебя Два Меча, и ты можешь носить два меча и служить в моей команде. У меня есть планы носить три. Три меча. А ещё я думаю про трех матросов. 

Шерлок спустился вниз и начал искать палки, которые могли бы сойти за мечи:

– Майкрофт, ты тоже должен играть. Каким будет твое имя?

– Измаил.

Шерлок нахмурился, но кивнул.

– Отлично, как мы назовём наш корабль?

– Индевора*?

– Глупое название, Джон... я имею в виду, Два Меча.

Джон ударил по кусту одной из своих палок, и она застряла, и он вынужден был дергать ее в разные стороны, пытаясь достать. 

– О, – откликнулся он, – эмн, что насчет Тени?

– Кровавая Тень, – провозгласил Шерлок, – давайте же, забирайтесь на борт. Ты тоже, Майкрофт. Ты не можешь быть таким скучным, это мой день рождения!

 

– С днем рождения, – вежливо поздравил его Джон, поднявшись по лестнице на нижнюю платформу. 

– Хочешь посмотреть мою книжку про пиратов?

Майкрофт последовал за Джоном гораздо более медленно, бросив ещё один взгляд на пустой парк, когда эти двое уже пролистывали испещренные текстом страницы.

– Это не очень хорошие истории, – произнес Джон, – не те, в которых много картинок, и герои кричат «Стой, я буду стрелять!» и «Йо–хо–хо!», и где много рома, битв на мечах и крови, а потом что–нибудь загорается.

– Тут что–нибудь загорается постоянно! Смотри, тут написано о том, что они захватили голландскую Лилию и взяли сына Лорда Дарни в заложники для выкупа. А потом подожгли корабль, он сгорел в море дотла, ничего не осталось, поэтому никто не верил, что они сделали это, и пиратам не высылали выкуп до тех пор, пока не отец не получил посылку с рукой сына.

– Так не бывает! 

– Но так и есть! Майкрофт не подарил бы мне книгу, в которой написана ложь. Они опустили руку в мед, чтобы сохранить, именно так, как учил Александр Македонский. Хотя, держу пари, она уже была сухой и сморщенной, когда туда попала, так что это могла быть рука любого человека.

– Но тут говорится, что на пальце было кольцо, которое помогло опознать владельца, – заметил Джон, указывая на абзац в книге.

– Кольцо могли просто украсть или сделать похожее. Или Лорд Дарни на самом деле желал получить обратно только кольцо.  
– Он хотел большего, он хотел, чтобы его сын вернулся. 

– Может и нет, если от него было много неприятностей.

– В любом случае, он ждал возвращения собственного сына. Не важно, как много неприятностей приносят дети, их родители все равно надеются, что их дети вернутся живыми и невредимыми. 

– Это неправда, – сказал Шерлок с ноткой триумфа в голосе, – наш Отец нисколько бы не беспокоился о нашем возвращении. Он уехал жить во Францию, с тех пор мы его не видели.

Франция была допустимой ложью. Иногда Майкрофт мечтал о том, чтобы взрослые лгали и ему тоже. 

– Он все равно захотел бы тебя вернуть, если бы кто–то похитил тебя и отправил твою руку в посылке c солью, – уверенно заявил Джон.

– С медом. У меня нет кольца, так что невозможно доказать, что она моя.

– Хорошо, с медом. Но он все равно надеялся бы вернуть тебя назад.

Шерлок склонил голову на бок, а взгляд его сделался отсутствующим.  
– Нет, – произнес Майкрофт, – мы не будем организовывать твое похищение и отправлять Отцу руку, погруженную в мед для сохранности.

– Я уже сказал тебе, чтобы ты не был скучным на моем дне рождения!

– В любом случае, где мы возьмем руку? – поинтересовался Майкрофт, который не смог вовремя остановить рвущийся наружу вопрос, хотя и предполагал, что не стоит развивать идею брата и поддерживать в нем ложную надежду.

– Мы могли бы сделать слепок моей руки, залить в форму гипс, а после раскрасить его.

– Нельзя держать гипс во влажной среде, – воскликнул Джон, – а мед ведь влажный.

Майкрофт бросил на него изучающий взгляд, надеясь, что Шерлок шутит. Большинство людей не слишком хорошо относилось к сумасшедшим идеям его младшего брата.

– Тогда воск, – предложил Шерлок, – воск не растворится в меду, иначе бы пчелы не строили из него свои дома.

– Мы не будем отправлять Отцу восковую копию твоей отрубленной руки, Шерлок!

Шерлок сдержал рвущиеся наружу дерзости, его глаза потемнели, что являлось верным признаком надвигающегося грозового фронта. Майкрофт обхватил себя руками. Истерики Шерлока никогда не были легким испытанием, тем более, публичные.

– Мы должны спрятать сокровища, – произнес Джон, не обращая внимания на происходящее.

Лицо Шерлока мгновенно просветлело:

– Какие сокровища?

– У меня есть йо–йо** – Джон достал игрушку из своего кармана.

– Не слишком похоже на сокровище.

– Она новая и светится в темноте.

– Не светится.

– Светится.

Они прижались ненадолго друг к другу, укрывшись курткой Джона, чтобы рассмотреть игрушку. С лица Шерлока исчезли все предвестники надвигающейся непогоды.

– Она светится в темноте, Майкрофт, посмотри!

Майкрофт посмотрел. Игрушка действительно светилась в темноте.

– А что есть у тебя? – спросил Джон.

– У меня есть сушеная жаба, – признался Шерлок, взглянув на Майкрофта с вызовом. Он достал маленькую коробку из кармана и продемонстрировал несчастное земноводное. 

– Ее раздавил автомобиль, и она высохла вот так: если присмотреться, то можно разглядеть и кишки, и маленькие пальчики.

Майкрофт на мгновение прикрыл глаза:

– Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты выбросил ее.

– Ты сказал, что я должен, потому что она будет вонять, но она не пахнет.

Шерлок сунул жабу Майкрофту под нос, чтобы он сам удостоверился в сказанном, но тот попятился назад так, что едва не свалился с платформы. Шерлок и Джон рассмеялись, а после Джон взял жабу и принялся ее обнюхивать.

– На самом деле не пахнет, проверь, – он предложил жабу Майкрофту не столь резко, как его брат.

– Я не собираюсь ее нюхать. В любом случае, если мы планируем ее похоронить, не имеет значения, воняет она или нет.

– Ладно, а что есть у тебя? – спросил Джон.

– Деньги на обратные билеты в метро, но я не собираюсь их закапывать.

– Деньги все равно не сокровище, – согласился Шерлок, – Сокровище – это что–то важное.

– Деньги важны! – поспорил с ним Джон.

– Что–то действительно особенное.

– Они становятся чем–то особенным, когда их у тебя нет.

– А у тебя их нет?

Джон пожал плечами и потер рукой большое грязное пятно на форменных брюках:

– Мама и папа часто ссорятся из–за денег. Мама говорит, что школа слишком дорогая, а я туда даже не хочу ходить. Это глупо, и я ненавижу школу. 

– Поэтому ты подрался? – поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Глаза Джона расширились:

– Как ты узнал, что я с кем–то подрался? Хотя, не важно, он первый начал, он виноват.

– На твоем воротнике кровь, и ты весь в грязи, – пояснил Шерлок.

– Ещё царапина на тыльной стороне ладони и пальцы покраснели, – добавил Майкрофт.

Джон посмотрел на свои руки на секунду, а потом сжал их в кулаки. 

– Пирс Аптон увидел, как моя мама подвозила меня, и сказал, что наша машина – металлолом, и мы живем на пособие по безработице. А мне должны запретить ходить в эту школу. Потом он добавил, что у меня безвкусное второе имя, а это имя моего дедушки, и оно не глупое и... И я ударил его.

– Хэмиш, – произнес Майкрофт.

Джон и Шерлок уставились на него одновременно. 

– Магия, – пояснил он.

Это была простая комбинация из инициалов Джона на его школьной сумке, немного стершихся, но ещё вполне различимых. Шотландский акцент и удачная догадка. Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.

– Как бы не так. Магии не существует.

– Правильно, – поддержал его Джон, все ещё испытывая благоговейный трепет, – поэтому ты должен объяснить, как догадался.

Совершенно неожиданно для себя Майкрофт понял, что не хочет, чтобы на него или его брата смотрели с таким благоговением, лучше если бы это было осторожное удивление или любопытство. Он хотел бы повернуть время вспять на шесть месяцев назад, когда Отец заперся в библиотеке и проводил там сутки напролет, а мать все больше пила на вечеринках и никогда не говорила Майкрофту все, что он хотел знать. Он сунул руку в карман и сжал одну из маминых сережек так сильно, что она поцарапала кожу.

– Что–то не так? – спросил Джон.

Майкрофт осторожно сел и подтянул под себя ноги:

– Нет, ничего. Неважно, – отмахнулся он, – смотрите, что у меня есть.

Он показал им сережку: камень в ней отливал глубокой чистой синевой. Она вся сияла даже на тусклом январском солнце.

– О, – тихо произнес Джон, – это настоящее сокровище.

– Это мамино, – узнал сережку Шерлок, – ты украл ее?

– Да, именно так и поступают пираты.

Шерлок кивнул:

– Хорошо, нам нужно найти коробку, то есть, я имею в виду сундук для сокровищ.

Они нашли картонную коробку, не слишком прочную, и пустую бутылку из–под виски, слишком узкую, и множество других возможных хранилищ для сокровища, но не одно из них не подошло.

В конце концов, Кровавый Глаз и его пиратская команда атаковала ближайшую забегаловку, в которой Майкрофт купил всем сэндвичи, чипсы и горячий шоколад, а Шерлок благополучно выпросил пустую банку из–под майонеза у женщины за стойкой, показав ей мертвую жабу.

– Мы должны нарисовать карту, – заявил Шерлок, пока они ели, – с крестиком на месте, где мы спрячем клад.

– Три карты, – поправил его Джон, – чтобы у каждого была своя.

Шерлок одобрил его предложение кивком: 

– Но для начала найдем подходящее место.

Они завернули сокровища в бумажные пакеты, оставшиеся от обеда, и аккуратно сложили их в банку. Майкрофт остался сторожить ее, пока Шерлок и Джон обошли весь парк, обсуждая особенности местности и постоянство различных парковых конструкций. Когда они стали орать друг на друга по поводу того, стоял ли тут фонтан в форме льва десять лет назад или нет, Майкрофт решил вмешаться:

\- Через десять лет весь этот парк может исчезнуть, – заметил он, – если вы на самом деле хотите быть уверены, то давайте выберем место, которое точно не изменится. 

 

***  
На метро они отправились до Реджент парка, его маленький брат и мальчик, которого он едва знал. Майкрофт крепко держал их обоих за руки, несмотря на возражения Джона о том, что он слишком взрослый для этого. 

Майкрофт не стал упоминать о том, что родители Джона, должно быть, сходят с ума от беспокойства. Впрочем, если бы они уже обратились в полицию, то стали бы разыскивать школьника, гуляющего в одиночестве, а не троих. Куртка Джона скрывала его униформу, а шарф Майкрофта на его шее – кровь на воротнике. У них был только один день. Завтра все изменится.

Они, наконец, выбрали то самое место, отмеченное тенью старого дуба. Его ветви пересекались под таким углом, что тень, падающая на землю, напоминала по форме букву Х.  
– Итак, нам придется вернуться сюда в этот же день, – произнес Шерлок, – или примерно в этот же день, иначе солнечные лучи будут падать на землю под другим углом. Но это легко запомнить, потому что сегодня день моего рождения.

– Легко для тебя, – напомнил ему Джон, – мне нужно будет записать.

Майкрофт нарисовал карты для них троих в одной из школьных тетрадей Джона, подписал на листках дату и время, а потом они начали копать. К счастью, это место почти не просматривалось, и ребята были хорошо укрыты от случайного взгляда, но Шерлок остался на стреме на всякий случай. Для работы использовали палки, и карманный нож Джона, и обложку учебника по истории.

Прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как они начали копать. Казалось, что ямка увеличивается с черепашьей скоростью, и несколько раз Джону приходилось расстелить свою куртку поверх и сесть на нее, чтобы случайные прохожие ничего не заметили. Ногти и рукава рубашек сделались грязными и мокрыми, а Майкрофт к тому моменту, как они закончили, натер мозоль на ладони. Он понятия не имел, зачем вообще поддержал эту игру. Было холодно. Майкрофт обливался потом так, что одежда пропиталась влагой, и наверняка простудился, пока они стояли вокруг выкопанной ямы. Мама лежала дома мертвая. Ногти впились в ладонь, и он почувствовал, как перехватывает горло. 

– Мы должны принести клятву, записать ее на бумаге и подписаться кровью, – предложил Шерлок.

– Слишком много крови, – сказал Джон, – может быть, мы просто уколем пальцы и оставить кровавые отпечатки?

Шерлок согласился:

– Неплохо, отпечатки даже лучше.

Майкрофт очистил карманный нож Джона так тщательно, как только мог в данных условиях. Он прижал лезвие к пальцу и остановился, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

– Я буду первым, – предложил Джон. Он взял нож, и прижал его к пальцу, пока кожа не разошлась, и оставил смазанный отпечаток на бумаге.

Шерлок посмотрел на нож, потом на собственный палец и протянул нож Джону: 

– Сделай это вместо меня.

Джон проколол и его палец так осторожно, что Майкрофт не смог бы даже придраться. Шерлок поставил свой отпечаток.

Майкрофт чувствовал легкое недомогание, не говоря уже о холоде и усталости, но, все–таки взял нож. Будучи старшим, он обязывался присматривать за ними обоими. Майкрофт не мог попросить Джона помочь и ему, он прикусив язык, он прижал нож к коже.

Нож соскользнул и вошел глубже, чем нужно. Кровь попала на лезвие, на бумагу, сбежала по пальцу на ладонь. Боли не чувствовалось, только легкое головокружение заставило его сесть и оторвать взгляд от раны.

Джон взял его руку, вытер палец салфеткой и прижал его к бумаге. 

– Вот здесь, – сказал он, – все готово. Я полагаю, мы даже могли бы подписать его кровью. Ее хватит.

\- Теперь мы должны поклясться, – объявил Шерлок, – быстрее, прежде чем понадобиться ещё кровь. Пусть каждый поклянётся, что не выкопает сокровище, если мы не придем за ним все вместе.

Они поклялись и прижали друг к другу порезанные пальцы, простояв так пару секунд.

– Можем мы теперь закопать сокровища? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок выглядел так, будто сомневался, не забыли ли они какой–то важный пункт протокола по закапыванию кладов

– Каждый из нас должен написать по секрету, – Майкрофт услышал собственный голос словно со стороны. Он чувствовал себя так, словно наблюдал за всем издалека, слабость не проходила, и он не знал, почему выдвинул это предложение, но оно казалось важным.  
– Отличная идея, – поддержал Шерлок, он выглядел удивленным, – ты первый. Мы прочтем их, когда откопаем.

Они все написали по секрету на разных листках бумаги, затем сложили их и засунули в банку. 

Они бы никогда не вернулись, чтобы выкопать ее. Майкрофт знал это. Джон, наверняка, догадывался. Они, возможно, никогда не увидели бы Джона снова, а уже послезавтра Шерлок бы забыл все случившееся.

Записка Майкрофта гласила:

«Я знал, что она мертва ещё утром. Я нашел ее. Я никому не сказал».

Засыпать яму землей, прикрыть ее дерном и ветками оказалось значительно легче.

 

***  
Уже почти стемнело. Они проводили Джона домой. Его мать хотела подвезти их с Шерлоком, но удивительно быстро поверила в ложь Майкрофта о том, что они живут неподалеку. В благодарность она отпустила их c двумя большими кусками шоколадного торта и заклеила палец Майкрофта пластырем.  
На улице уже стояла ночь, когда они вернулись домой. Сквозь клочья облаков можно было различить луну. Майкрофт сразу отправил Шерлока умываться и сам сделал то же самое. Пару минут спустя Шерлок уже был в кровати, его веки закрывались, он обнимал книгу, как мягкую игрушку, которые ему никогда не нравились.

– Маме будет лучше завтра? – спросил он.

– Да, – соврал Майкрофт, – уверен, что так.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы каждый день был таким, как этот, потому что сегодня – лучший день в мой жизни.

– Мне он тоже понравился, – Майкрофт понял, к собственному удивлению, что это правда, – с днем рождения, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбнулся и закрыл глаза:

– Доброй ночи, Майкрофт.

– Доброй ночи.

Он поправил одеяло Шерлока и выключил свет. Майкрофт вернулся к себе в комнату, почитал полчаса перед сном, как он обычно делал. 

Сон пришел быстро.

 

*Индевора – название космического корабля  
**йо-йо - игрушка из двух одинаковых по размеру и весу дисков, скрепленных осью с привязанной к ней верёвкой


End file.
